Luffy's SexEd
by nt'kit
Summary: After Luffy accidentaly found a couple naked and in a bed, the crew discovered that said boy doesn't know about the birds and the bees, so they decide to take turns and teach him. Of course no one expected this task to be so difficult...


Hello everyone! This is my first story of One Piece, so I'm not that sure how it turned out hehe, I know this is a one-shot and all but… Well this is actually pretty long… so, sorry :P Anyway, first of all, **I don't think Luffy is completely deprived about sex-ed, it's just that he saw Hancock naked and all he could think of was meat! Come on! So I just wanted to make a story about Luffy's innocence…**That aside, this story takes place after the Alabasta arc! Enjoy!

Warnings: Innocent Luffy

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, the latest chapters of the manga wouldn't exist.

* * *

Luffy's Sex-Ed

Hurried footsteps could be heard through the hallway of the 5-star hotel. The straw hats had defeated yet another pirate in a random island of the Grand Line, and in gratitude, the villagers offered the crew to stay on their best hotel for as long as they wanted, everything included. Of course, at the mention of 'free' and 'food', Luffy decided they could stay a few days, not that the crew complained anyway. So why was Luffy stomping desperately at one of the hotel's hallways?

Apparently, the cooks had 3 free hours before preparing dinner, so they left the hotel and went to their respective homes to rest for a bit, but Luffy was hungry. And what to do if there are no chefs in the hotel? Look for Sanji of course.

"Ah, there it is!" Luffy said excitedly as he ran to the room Sanji was sleeping in. "Oi, Sanji!" He said entering the unlocked room without knocking first, but Sanji wasn't in that room. What Luffy found instead was a naked couple in the bed, sheets barely covering their bodies. They looked at Luffy and he stared back, the woman's cheeks turned a bright red and the man's eye started to twitch. "You…" Luffy said slowly. "You're not Sanji…"

"Luffy?" Nami said from the stairs after recognizing his captain. "What are you doing here? Our rooms are on the upper floor." She said as she walked to the grinning Luffy.

"Really? So this is not Sanji's room then!"

Nami gave him a confused look. "How come that door is open? Luffy! You shouldn't open random doors! What if there's someone… there…" Her words died on her throat at the scene before her eyes. "LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled startling the naked couple as she started to beat her captain. Suddenly realization struck the orange haired girl: she was standing before a naked couple… She dropped Luffy and blushed furiously. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" She said before abruptly closing the couple's door and grabbing Luffy by the collar so she could run away.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!"

After their gracious escape, Nami dragged Luffy with her to the conveniently deserted lobby, a tiny blush remained on her cheeks. But there was something she couldn't understand. How come Luffy was so relaxed after seeing… that! He should be at the very least a bit ashamed, right?

"I was hungry!" Luffy said defending himself. "And I thought Sanji was on that room…"

"What about me?" Sanji said from the entrance. "Hm? Where is everybody?"

"Sanji!" Luffy and Nami said at the same time.

"Oi Sanji! Make something to eat! The chefs are gone and I'm starving…" And as if on cue, Luffy's stomach gave a loud rumble. A chuckle escaped the chef's lips and he headed to the kitchen, mumbling a happy 'Got it'.

Nami stared at the grinning Luffy and sighed, he couldn't be that innocent right? "Luffy." She said earning said boy's attention, maybe she should ask. "How come you're not ashamed after interrupting that couple?"

"Interrupting?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Nami sighed, this was going to be hard. "You saw what they were doing, right?"

Luffy nodded, his face seemed serious.

"And did you know what they were doing?" Nami asked once again.

Luffy tilted his head to the side once again; confusion could be seen clearly on his face.

Nami tensed, this couldn't be right… Luffy knew, right? He should know, he's 17 for God's sake! "Luffy… Do you know what-"

"Luffy! Dinner's ready!" Sanji interrupted Nami, and in less than a second, Luffy headed to the kitchen as if his life depended on it leaving a stunned Nami alone.

And Nami? Cold sweat ran through her face, she had to tell everybody.

* * *

"Ah~! I'm stuffed!" Luffy said patting his stomach. "Sanji's food really is the best!" He stood up and headed to the lobby, just to be welcomed by all his crew mates but Chopper.

"Luffy, take a sit." Usopp said with a serious tone, making Luffy slightly uneasy.

"What's going on?" He said as he sat across his crew. The stern look everyone was giving him worried him to no end.

"Luffy, I told everyone about the couple in that room." Nami said breaking the uncomfortable silence that was building in the room. "We want you to tell us about it."

Luffy let out a sigh he didn't know was holding. "So that's it? I thought something happened! Don't scare me like that." He said with a laugh before turning to his friend with a wide grin. "They were wrestling!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Had Luffy said what they thought he did?

"Although I don't understand why they were naked…"

"W-W-Wrestling?" Zoro yelled stomping his hands on the coffee table. "Are you serious?"

Robin chuckled at her captain's naivety, he was just way too innocent. "I think we should look for Ace-san."

* * *

Ace and Chopper headed back to the hotel. After Ace arrived to this island, he found out that his little brother and friends had just finished a random pirate who controlled the town, so he decided to rest with them for the time being.

"We're here!" Chopper said running to the entrance of the hotel. "Thank you for helping me with these medicines!"

"Not at all," Ace said with a grin. "I also needed to get some for pop's… huh? What's that?"

Chopper turned to what Ace was looking and found Robin's hand pointing to the kitchen. They both shrugged and headed to that direction.

"Huh? What is everybody doing here?" Chopper asked innocently, completely ignoring the killing aura Nami was emitting, Ace, on the other hand, gulped as he felt his life was in real danger.

"W-What's going on?" Ace asked, he wanted to run but his legs were not listening to him. "Where's Luffy?"

"Chopper." Sanji said gaining the doctor's attention. "Go leave the medicine at the room."

Chopper nodded and skipped his way out, ignorant to the obviously tense atmosphere in the room.

"Say Ace," Nami said sitting on the nearest chair. "Would you care to explain why the hell Luffy thinks that two naked people in a bed is the same as wrestling?"

Ace stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. Wrestling what was she… Ah… Shit. So Luffy never really knew… Wait, he saw what?

"Luffy saw what? Why did you let Luffy see that?" Ace yelled; worry clearly dripping from his voice. "He didn't ask them anything did he? DID HE?"

Everyone sweat-dropped, after all, seeing Ace panicking is not an everyday occurrence… It must be though having Luffy as a younger brother… "He didn't." Nami said reassuringly snapping Ace from his panic state, "I dragged him out before he could do something stupid."

"Thank God…" Ace said relieved, Luffy was really something to make him worry so much.

"You still haven't answered our question." Zoro said taking a seat next to Nami.

"Zoro's right!" Usopp said backing him up. "Does Luffy really… he doesn't know, right?"

Ace sighed, motioning everyone to take a seat. "You see," He started. "When Luffy was 7 he barged into somebody's home by accident and saw the owners of the house…at it. I immediately grabbed Lu and ran to the forest, and when he asked me what they were doing I told him they were wrestling. Since he was still a kid he didn't give it much thought and dropped the subject… And he never asked anything like that again. I thought Dadan or Garp told him about the birds and the bees… I guess I was wrong."

Everyone but Robin face palmed. What was wrong with their captain? Was he really a child in mind? "So… we have to explain it to him, right?" Robin said, gaining everyone's attention.

She was right, Luffy couldn't live without knowing the truth any longer, but that was not what was worrying them. The worst part was about to come, who would explain it to Luffy? What if he was _way_ too dense and didn't understand a thing? They could always buy a movie… or maybe not… Ace would burn them alive if he ever found out Luffy saw that kind of movie…

"Uh…" Usopp said interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Who will explain that to Luffy?"

All faces turned to Ace, he was Luffy's older brother after all… "No way in hell! How am I supposed to taint my little brother! I could never do that!"

"TRY IT!" Everyone said startling the fire caster. He was in deep shit.

"Look," Nami said gaining Ace's attention. "If Luffy doesn't understand with you, then Zoro will go and explain him, then Sanji and so on."

"Don't decide that on yourself! Why should I go after him!" Zoro said pointing a menacing finger at Ace.

"You're his first mate." She said bluntly making Zoro's jaw drop. She had a point there. "Well? Hurry up Ace!"

Ace gulped, this was going to be a really long day…

* * *

"Luffy?" Ace said from outside Luffy's room. "Oi Lu, are you awake?" He entered said boy's room and closed the door behind him. "Lu?"

Ace walked through the room silently smiled at the sight before him. There was Luffy, sound asleep and hugging a pillow with a serene look on his face, completely opposite to his normal hyperactive self… The image reminded him to a time when Luffy would always follow him calling him 'nii-chan' and showing him everything he found as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. He sat next to Luffy's body and started to stroke his hair, his face suddenly fell from that smile. How was he supposed to ruin his little brother's innocence? That was wrong! Wrong in every sense of the word! He would just go outside and tell everybody Luffy couldn't understand him. Yep, that was the safest route!

"Nii-chan?"

Ace froze, nii-chan? His heart melted at the sound of those words; maybe it wouldn't be that bad if Luffy never knew, right? I mean, being a child at heart wasn't a bad thing.

"Oh Ace! You would never guess what I saw today!" The younger D said while rubbing his eyes from the sleepiness. "Remember the time we saw that wrestling couple in our home town? I saw another couple fighting like that a few hours ago!"

Okay, scratch that. Luffy needed to know. _Now_.

"Luffy, you see, actually…"

"But…" Luffy said interrupting Ace. "After giving it some thought I realized something, both couples were naked." Ace gulped. "So I came to the conclusion that it was no normal wrestling." He could feel his face going pale at every word his brother said. "And both couples seemed really happy." Crap, he wouldn't be able to tell Zoro to do the explanation. "So I finally figured it out." Ace stared at Luffy with frightened eyes. "This is a kind of wrestling only really _really _close friends do!"

What.

The.

Hell?

How did he get to that conclusion?

"Ne, Ace! Let's wrestle too!" Luffy said innocently at his older brother.

WHAT? Ace could feel his head getting light, was this for real? He couldn't afford Luffy to ask every person to 'wrestle' with him! What if he asked a perverted bastard? There was no way he would let anybody take advantage of his little brother's innocence!

"And then we could ask Zoro and Nami and everybody else to join us!"

Holly crap! This was getting out of control! He needed to tell Luffy the truth NOW!

"And Shanks too! And Makino-san!"

"Wait, Luffy-"

"Oh! Maybe we could ask Grandpa to wrestle with us too! Just the three of us!" Luffy said with a grin.

Ace face went pale. Garp? Oh, the mental image…

"Ace? Are you okay?" Luffy asked after seeing the sick look on his brother's face. "I know Grandpa can be a little rough on us, but it will be fun!"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

This was just too much to handle! Luffy was way too oblivious! And so, Ace ran away from Luffy's room.

* * *

"Hm? Did you hear that?" Sanji said to the rest of the crew, they were all waiting in the living room, hoping that Ace could manage on his own without dragging everybody else to this mess. "It sounded like Ace-san…"

And as soon as those words left Sanji's mouth, Ace came running from the stairs and to the living room, his eyes as big as plates and his face as white as a ghost.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Usopp said to the scared teen, just what the hell happened in that room?

Ace fell to his knees, his body was shaking and cold sweat was running down his face.

"Ace?" Nami asked, concern clear in her voice.

At the sound of his name, Ace lifted his head and stared at Luffy's nakama, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly…

"Bleh!"

Ace vomited.

"Zoro! Your turn!"

"What?"

* * *

"Oi Luffy, I'm coming in!" Zoro said while entering the room of his hyperactive captain after receiving no response. "Luffy?" He asked to the empty room. Great, Luffy was gone and now he had to search for him and teach him about the birds and the bees. Zoro cursed under his breath after closing the door behind him. "Seriously, what's wrong with him?"

"With whom?" A voice said from behind the green haired boy.

"With Luffy!" He answered annoyed without even turning around to see who was behind him. "That idiot's not in his room!"

"I _am_ in my room!"

Now Zoro stopped in his tracks, after thinking about it, that voice sounded awfully alike to Luffy's. He dared to turn around and there was his captain with a pout adorning his face. "Luffy? What are you doing there?" Zoro asked while furrowing his eyebrows. "I just came from your room and there was no one there."

Luffy chuckled at the statement of his first mate; he might be a great swordsman, but a complete failure at sense of direction. "You just entered the room next door idiot." And his grin grew larger as he saw the small blush creeping on the swordsman's cheeks.

"Shut up," He mumbled with slight annoyance. "Come, I need to tell you something. Close the door." And Luffy did as he was told. He saw the green haired boy sit down in the nearest chair while he took a sit on the bed, a curious look in Luffy's eyes as if demanding Zoro to say whatever he was about to say.

"Oh right!" Luffy said surprising the swordsman, he might be curious but he also had a short attention span. "Have you seen Ace? He ran away after I told him that we should wrestle with gramps sometime…"

Zoro cringed, so that's why Luffy's brother puked at the living room… Shit, that was an awful mental image that would haunt him down for a while… "Yeah yeah, he's fine." He said, earning a relieved sigh from the younger teen.

"Say," Zoro said gaining Luffy's full attention, only to make him more uncomfortable. "Do you know how babies are born?"

This caught Luffy off guard, what did _that_ had to do with anything at all? But he nodded nonetheless. "Sure, a woman gets pregnant and after nine months the baby mysteriously appears on her arms!" His trademark smile never leaved the captain's face while he gave Zoro his 'explanation'.

"Mysteriously? What the… Do you know how the woman got pregnant in the first place?" Zoro asked once again, a throbbing vein could be seen on his forehead.

"A… mystery?"

Zoro sighed, this was really going to be a pain. "Listen up Luffy." He said while unsheathing two of his swords. "Imagine the sword on my right hand is the girl, and the one on my left hand is a guy." He waited until Luffy nodded to continue. "Now, so the girl can get pregnant, the guy has to get _in_ the girl, get it?" He said as he moved his hands so he could make a cross with his swords. He stared at Luffy for a while, he seemed to be really concentrated while staring the cross shape Zoro made with his swords.

"So you just need two swords?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Well," Zoro answered with a concentrated look on his face. "You can also do it with three… THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE IDIOT! Just concentrate damn it!" A pink blush tinted the swordsman's cheeks just as Luffy did as he was told and stared at the swords in Zoro's hands.

"Oh! I get it!" The rubber man said enthusiastically after a couple of minutes, a familiar grin forming on his face once again.

Zoro smiled, Luffy got it! And it was rather easy to explain too! Why had Ace suffered so much?

"So you need to stab a girl in the stomach with a sword and leave it there for nine months!" Luffy said with a surprised expression.

Zoro's mouth dropped. Stab a girl? How the hell did he get that stupid conclusion?

"But wouldn't it be weird to walk around with a sword in your stomach…? Oh! I know! The girls buy a really big bowl to hide it right? That's why their bellies look so round and big!" As Luffy continued with his explanation Zoro's face remained shocked.

HOW THE HELL DID LUFFY GET TO THAT CONCLUSION?

* * *

"Luffy." Sanji mumbled while lighting his cigarette. "What did you and marimo talk about?"

Luffy pondered for a moment, while trying to order his ideas in his head. "Well, he told me how babies were made." Luffy said innocently. Sanji nodded, signaling the boy to continue. "First you need to stab a girl in the stomach, and the girl has to carry that sword for nine months! But it would be really uncomfortable to walk around with a sword on your stomach, so they buy a giant bowl to hide it, and after nine months the baby mysteriously appears!"

Sanji's cigarette fell on the floor after hearing his captain's response, he didn't know what he should be more shocked about: the fact that Luffy actually believed that you should stab a girl to get her pregnant, or that stupid proud grin on said boy's face.

"That idiotic swordsman…" Sanji grumbled, he stepped on his fallen cigarette and turned it off. He took out another one from his pocket, but decided against it after giving it some thought. As things were turning out, he might need them all at the end of his conversation with Luffy. "Listen up Luffy, I will tell you the truth of how babies are born!"

"Alright!" Luffy said excitedly for an unknown reason, apparently, Sanji's enthusiasm was contagious. There was only one problem here, how could he explain it so that Luffy understood completely? Maybe he should use something Luffy liked… maybe food?

"Alright Luffy, tell me the two basic colors for boys and girls." Sanji said with a determined look, he would definitely make his captain understand!

Luffy, on the other hand, stared at Sanji with a confused look. Why was his cook asking that? It was far beyond his knowledge, but he decided to answer his question nonetheless. "Uh… blue and pink?"

"Correct!" Sanji said loudly, "Now tell me a blue colored food."

Oddly enough, Sanji's enthusiasm awakened the competitive side on Luffy, making him look at these random questions as a challenge that he must pass to get his prized meat! "Blueberries!"

"Excellent captain!" Sanji said earning a loud 'hurray' from Luffy. "So we'll make strawberries the girls."

"But the strawberries are not pink."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sanji said in a panicky state, he couldn't afford Luffy to lose concentration. "Now, let's imagine that blueberries and strawberries combine, and what happens when you combine pink and blue?"

Luffy thought about it for a moment before answering. "You get purple?"

"That's right! You get grapes!" Sanji concluded. He stared at Luffy with hopes that his stupid captain understood his analogy, and only when his brows furrowed in a concentrated look Sanji dared to get his hopes high.

"Oh! I get it!" Luffy said banging his fist to his hand.

Sanji's ears perked, had he heard right? Did Luffy just say he understood? Hell yeah! He won to that stupid swordsman in telling Luffy about the birds and the bees! Who would've thought that his idiotic captain would understand this easily…

"So if you mix blueberries and strawberries you get grapes? I thought grapes were made in a vine… That's so cool!"

"Yeah! Wait… what?" No no no no! How'd this happen? Everything was going so damn well!

"Ne, Sanji, then what do you combine to create meat?"

* * *

"So? How was it?" A fidgety Ace asked to the blond haired man that walked towards the lobby, but to his dismay, Sanji gave him a thumb down.

"Your brother is quite dense…" The cook mumbled with a cigarette already on his mouth. "Usopp, you're next."

"W-W-W-What? Why me?" The sniper asked while walking away, ready to run if necessary. "I just got the disease of can't-go-and-teach-Luffy-about-the-birds-and-the-bees." And for a dramatic effect, the long nosed kid fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, hoping that anybody would believe him.

"Chopper's not here idiot." Zoro said bluntly, making Usopp sweat in nervousness. "Just go already, unless you want to deal with _that_." He said while pointing to a fuming Nami, a black aura was being emitted by the orange haired girl.

Usopp gulped, he valued his life enough as to know when to keep away from an angry Nami. "R-Roger that!" He said and quickly dashed to the stairs.

"Will he be alright?" Robin asked with an amused smile in her face, and after receiving a hopeful nod from the others, she excused herself as she went to the nearest den-den mushi, her smirk growing larger by the second.

* * *

Usopp walked up-stairs as slowly as he could manage. I mean, he appreciated Luffy, but this was just too much! How could he explain the birds and the bees to a seventeen year old? That was a task for the family, damn it! Of course Luffy never knew his father, and he had actually never talked about his mother… and Garp was definitely out of the question… Ace had already proven he was rather useless at this… Maybe Shanks? Wasn't he like a father figure to Luffy? And before Usopp knew, he was already on the floor of Luffy's room. He gulped.

The sniper started to walk to his captain's room, and soon enough his body started to tremble. What was he doing? He was the great Captain Usopp! Brave warrior of the sea! He met the giants of Elbaff and helped a princess to free her country! Of course teaching someone such a thing was nothing to this brave warrior!

So with that thought in mind, our long nosed friend stepped in front of Luffy's room and lifted his right fist to knock the door, when suddenly-

"GYAAAAH!"

The brave warrior yelled at the sight of his sleepy captain (not anymore thanks to the scream), who decided to open the door on that precise moment.

"W-W-What the hell? Usopp! What was that for? You scared me!" Luffy said while holding his chest, trying to regulate his breath once again.

"Me? You're the one who suddenly came out of your room!" Usopp said while he also clutched his chest.

Luffy groaned, "Of course I came out! I was bored! Oh, what are you doing here by the way?"

The sudden change of topic startled Usopp, before the little wheels on his brain started to run, why was he in Luffy's room? To taint his innocence and tell him how babies were born of course… And that thought alone was enough to destroy all the confidence he had built on the way here. "I-I'm here t-to tell you a-about t-the-"

THUMP

Poor Usopp couldn't handle the pressure.

"Huh? Usopp!" Luffy said as he knelt to the ground and started to shake the now foaming Usopp. "Wah! What to do, what to do!" Luffy panicked while shaking Usopp harder than necessary.

"_Hey guys! What is everybody doing here?"_

Luffy tilted his head to the side. That sounded like Chopper, and his voice came from the lobby… Then it clicked. "That's right! Chopper!" He said while ungraciously holding Usopp with his right arm and dashing to the lobby. Of course, him being made of rubber couldn't feel all the times he bumped into a wall due to his fast running, Usopp on the other hand… well he wasn't that lucky.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled once he reached his destination. "Usopp fainted and there's foam coming out of his mouth!"

"What!" A frantic Chopper exclaimed. Luffy immediately placed him on a nearby chair as the small doctor started to examine his long nosed friend. "Why is he all bruised?"

Luffy smiled sheepishly and mumbled a small 'sorry', he should be more careful next time. "Hey, what are you all doing here?" He asked while grinning to everyone in the room. "If you were all together you could've called me here instead of going one by one to my room… It was rather weird you know."

Nami groaned; this was un-fricking-believable! All the guys had already gone and tried to talk to Luffy but none had succeeded! She sighed, of course she would have to talk to him, how could she even hope for them to succeed on such a simple task.

"Luffy. Come. Now." She demanded interrupting the guy's animated talk.

"What? But I'm-"

"_Now."_

Luffy gulped, an angry Nami was a scary Nami. "Y-Yes m'am!" He stuttered and followed Nami to his room. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight before them, a furious Nami headed to the stairs as a depressed Luffy followed. The black haired boy then suddenly turned around, giving the rest his best sad puppy eyes of doom, pleading for help. Everyone gulped, no matter how much they wanted to help Luffy they knew better than to mess with Nami, and with an apologetic look they lowered their heads, Luffy needed to know…

* * *

"Alright Luffy, I want you to tell me about what you talked with Ace, Zoro and Sanji."

Luffy nodded almost immediately, he knew better than to anger Nami more than this. "Well, when Ace came I told him about the couple we saw wrestling, and I told him we should wrestle too someday, and maybe ask grandpa to join us, otherwise he won't leave us alone…" Nami twitched, so that's why Ace vomited on the lobby… Poor Ace having to deal with that mental image… "Then, for an unknown reason, Zoro wanted to tell me how babies were born." Nami's ears perked at the comment. "But then he took out his swords…" Nami nodded, of course, Zoro would use swords to explain this to Luffy…

"And what did he tell you?"

"That you need to stab a girl in the stomach, and the girl has to carry that sword for nine months, but since it would be weird to walk around with a sword on your stomach, they buy a giant bowl and hide the sword, that's why their bellies look so round!"

Nami's twitch grew faster, but decided not to interrupt his captain… yet…

"Then Sanji came and told me the same thing as Zoro, but instead he started to talk about food!" Nami nodded, it was quite an obvious thing to do now that you think about that, it would be easier for Sanji to explain that with food. "But for some odd reason he suddenly started to talk about blueberries and strawberries combining and forming grapes! I thought grapes were created on vines! Sanji really does know a lot about food!"

Nami's twitch seemed to stop, just to be replaced by the repeated banging of her head in Luffy's night desk. Of course Luffy wouldn't know yet, and he couldn't be that oblivious… he just had really lousy teachers! Seriously, swords? Food? How could you even compare birth to that? "Luffy, you see, actually…"

But before she could even say something, a loud bang was heard from the lobby, followed by a really familiar laugh.

"What the…? Luffy, did you hear that?" Nami said worriedly. "That laugh sounded really… Luffy?" And before she could finish her previous statement she stared at her captain with concern. "Hey, are you okay? You look really pale…"

Luffy gulped, he must've heard wrong right? He could feel his stomach revolt with nausea and his legs started to tremble. Nami watched in amusement as Luffy's hands unconsciously reached his head and protected it.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Luffy let out a sigh, maybe he had heard wrong. "Sorry Nami, I thought that-"

"_BWAHAHAHAHA!"_

Luffy could feel the blood rushing out of his face, he grabbed on to the door knob to support himself, since his knees were too weak to support him anymore. Nami watched with concern in her eyes, what could possibly happen to make the normally brave Luffy look this scared? Suddenly, unintelligible yells could be heard from the lobby, Ace's yells to be more precise.

"Ace!" Luffy said before running to his brother's recue, his nauseas already forgotten. Nami followed close behind. What if the marines were downstairs hurting their nakama? Surely enough, what she found downstairs wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"Luffy! Run!" Ace said as soon as he spotted his brother running down the stairs. "It's already too late for me, but you still have some time!"

"But Ace!" Luffy said from a distance. "I can't leave you with _him_! He could kill you!"

"Idiot! Don't worry about me! Just run away!"

A sudden twitch appeared on the guest's right eye, and then he snapped.

"How dare you to talk about your grandpa that way, you little brats!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight, that family was definitely anything but normal.

"Get away from Luffy you old runt!" Ace growled, his fist were on fire as he approached a happy Garp strangling his younger brother in a bone-breaking hug.

"Grandpa… I can't breathe…" Luffy mumbled in hopes that the Marine could hear him, which to his delight, he did.

"Bwahahaha! Sorry Luffy! I was just so excited to see my grandsons after so long!" He said while once again, he hugged Luffy and Ace by the necks. Everyone backed away after feeling the killing intent Ace was emitting.

"What is he doing here?" Sanji asked to no one in particular while seeing the struggling brother trying to get away from a grinning Garp.

"I called him here." Robin said absentmindedly, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"That's right!" Garp said approaching the Straw hats. The D brothers were lying on the floor behind him trying to gain their breaths once again. "This considerate lady told me everything, and I will not allow my grandchild to be oblivious about grown up stuff! Luffy! We're going to have… The talk." He said and dragged Luffy by the collar of his shirt before he could even complain, leaving the rest with scared expressions on their faces. Was Luffy really going to be okay?

* * *

Ace paced back and forth on the empty lobby and Sanji lighted his ninth cigarette while the rest waited on the couch. Worried expressions adorned the rest of the members but Chopper's, who didn't understand what was going on but knew that Luffy and Garp alone could be dangerous… maybe he should go get his medical case.. Just in case Luffy needed it…

"It's been fifteen minutes since they left…" Zoro said glancing at the door, he was far too preoccupied to even get some sleep.

"M-Maybe we should check on Luffy… You know, that Garp is quite aggressive…"Usopp said as he also glanced at the door Luffy and his grandpa disappeared to.

"But then we will be attacked by Garp's fist for interrupting him." Nami said, a shiver running down her spine.

Then the three of them sighed in unison and decided to wait, while a confused Chopper stared at his friends. "I don't get it… what's going on?" He asked innocently, though that was enough to make them sweat.

"Luffy and his grandfather are having a word over there." Robin answered, gaining an understanding nod from the reindeer.

"Agh, enough! I can't take it anymore!" Ace said, abruptly stopping on his tracks and pulling his hair out of frustration. "Why did you call Garp of all the nutcases we know!"

The raven haired archeologist chuckled at the older D's reaction. "I thought it would be the best for Luffy to know that stuff from his family, since everyone here failed to explain it to him and Ace-san was too preoccupied to taint his younger brother's innocence." Robin asked quite calmly, only making the older D more and more worried.

"But why _him_!" Ace said while pointing to the door Luffy and Garp disappeared to.

At this Robin pondered for a while before answering. "Well, I couldn't contact Red Haired Shanks, and I don't know any other childhood acquaintances of Captain-san."

Ace sat on the floor before hugging his knees and starting to rock back and forth, earning an apologetic look from the straw hats. Everyone stayed silent for a minute or so before the door abruptly opened, showing a rather proud Garp and a furiously blushing Luffy.

"Luffy!" Everyone said after looking at his captain. "Thank God you're okay!"

Luffy lifted his head at the sound of his name before his blush darkened, small tears formed at the corner of his eyes before he ran to his now standing brother.

"Nii-chan!" Luffy said before hugging his brother and started to sob. "I'm sorry for telling you that we should wrestle with grandpa!" Ace tried not to flinch at those words, and he started to pat Luffy on the head.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He said before letting go of his blushing brother; then he turned to face Sanji and Zoro. "I'm sorry for troubling you too…" Luffy said while bowing his head down. Sanji and Zoro sighed, "It's okay." Zoro said while scratching his cheek. "Marimo's right, you don't have to worry about it." Sanji said before turning off his cigarette.

Luffy smiled brightly, it was a good thing that his friends understood how ashamed he was.

"I don't get it." Usopp said gaining everyone's attention. "What did you do so Luffy could understand?"

Now everyone turned to a grinning Garp. "Easy!" The marine said as he took out two books from his pants. "After she called me, I went to the library to get some books to teach Luffy! I knew that some images would help."

Images? Did they hear right? Luffy's blush was enough to confirm their suspicions and soon enough Ace's killing intent made everyone shiver. He wasn't an over protective brother for nothing.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ace yelled loud enough to make the people walking out the hotel jump in surprise. "YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

Garp's distinctive laugh could be heard through the lobby as he walked to the door. "Well if I had bought a movie you would've killed me!" He said happily, and just before he walked out of the hotel, he turned around, and with a wide grin he said. "Oh, right. You kids better get out of here, the marines will be coming soon."

A flower vase crashed on the place Garp was once standing.

Everyone sighed, this had been quite a day. "I think we should go and pack." Usopp said gaining a nod from everyone before they all headed to their respective rooms, everyone but a dark haired boy.

"Hey guys."

Everyone stopped on their tracks and turned around to see a fidgety Luffy behind them. Luffy's innocent eyes took them by surprise and a few 'what is it, Luffy?' could be heard.

"So… how does it feel?"

* * *

So? What do you think? Long, right? Haha, I hope this story made you laugh at least one bit, and I'm sorry it's that long hehe… But I couldn't help it :p

Please review and tell me what you think about it!

Remember, reviews save lives.

~nt'kit


End file.
